The present invention relates generally to automotive article support structures, and more particularly to automotive ski supports.
A variety of carriers have been developed for carrying skis on cars, trucks, van or other motor vehicles. Most often, these carriers support skis either on the roof or the rear of the vehicle. Although such carriers effectively convey the skis during travel, these carriers do not adequately support the skis when the skier is placing his or her skis in a manner which protects either the finish of the vehicle or the edges of the skis.
Typically, when a skier reaches a ski destination, he or she must put on their ski boots at the car, collect their skis and walk to the lift station. Sometimes, it is possible for a skier to put his or her skis on at the car and ski over to the lift station. In either situation, as well as in preparing to leave a ski area, it is common for a skier to place his or her ski against their vehicle. The skis are usually leaned against the vehicle in an upright position and often, the skis may slide off of the vehicle into the surrounding snow or environment. This sliding may damage the exterior finish of the skier's vehicle, because of the sharpened metal edges found on downhill skis. This sliding may also damage the metal edges of the skis if the skis are not adequately supported against or on the car, leading to less than desired performance due to dents and chips incurred therein, if the skis should slip off the car and fall to the ground.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle article support structure which may be easily attached to and removed from a vehicle and which provides a support structure for supporting elongated articles, such as skis, in an upright position along the exterior surface of the vehicle and which protects the skis and the finish of the vehicle.
Some article carriers are known which support certain articles, such as guns and fishing rods, in an upright position, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,633, issued Aug. 16, 1966. This patent describes a portable gun or rod holder having a support member which is magnetically mounted to the exterior surface of a vehicle. A ski support device known as the SkiStander.TM. is available which consists of a plastic bracket having a magnetic base. This device also relies upon magnetic attraction to adhere to the side of a vehicle. The magnets require a metallic surface for mounting of the support structure and therefore a user is limited in the number of areas of a vehicle to which the structure may be affixed. For example, the magnets preclude the use of the support structure at the elevation of the glass portion of the vehicle. Additionally, magnetic-style attachments may not be effective in the winter months due accumulation of snow, slush, ice or the like upon the exterior of the vehicle.
The present invention is therefore directed to an article support structure which is easily attached to and removable from vehicles, particularly the window portions thereof, which provides a support structure for holding elongated articles, such as skis, in a substantially upright position against a vehicle in order to protect the vehicle finish and the edges of the skis.